Say It Again
by no-no-hana
Summary: Sakura reallizes that all along, she likes Kakashi KakaSaku


A/N: This is my very first songfic, and also my first KakaSaku story. Hope you enjoy. xD By the way, Say it Again is by Marie Digby.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. If ever I owned them then I wouldn't kill so much.

_The thing about love _

_Is I never saw it coming_

_It kinda crept up and took me by surprise _

Sakura had been very depressed. They still haven't brought Sasuke back in Konoha. She was so weak and useless.

It was raining and Sakura decided to go out. She didn't bother getting an umbrella; she just stepped put in the rain. She went to the training grounds and just stood there, staring at the dark and crying sky. Sakura started to cry, too. Suddenly she felt Kakashi's presence.

"What are you doing here, Sakura? You might catch a cold." Kakashi said.

Sakura turned to Kakashi.

"I don't care if I catch a cold." Sakura told him.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Let it all go, Sakura. Let all the pain and hurt go. You can cry on my shoulder if you want to." Kakashi offered.

Sakura's lips quivered. She stepped forward and leaned her head on Kakashi's chest. She cried about why Sasuke has to leave, why she's so useless and weak, yada, yada. She spent an hour or two just crying. Kakashi patted Sakura to show comfort. Sakura sniffed and rubbed her eyes. Kakashi was about to offer her his handkerchief but he remembered that they were standing in the rain and his handkerchief would probably be wet. Kakashi's eyes shot open. His Icha Icha Tactics! Kakashi sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said.

Kakashi gave her an eye crease.

"All better?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Your smiled makes you even more beautiful." Kakashi said.

Sakura's eyes widened. She felt herself blush.

_And now there's a voice inside my heart that's got me wondering_

_Is this true, I want to hear it one more time_

Sakura was in her room and surprisingly, she was thinking of Kakashi. She couldn't help but blush at the comment he said a week ago. She sighed and looked out the window. Coincidentally, she saw Kakashi walking in their district, reading his prized book. Kakashi came to a sudden stop and looked at Sakura's window. Sakura was surprised. HE gave her an eye crease and waved. Sakura sheepishly smiled. Kakashi went on walking.

**INNER SAKURA:**

**Kakashi-sensei's so gorgeous and strong and amazing… and hot. **

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Did I just find Kakashi-sensei… hot?" Sakura thought.

Sakura blushed. The word hot echoed through her mind, thanks to Inner Sakura. She lay on her bed and thought of Kakashi. He had always been there for her, comforting her and giving her advice about Sasuke. Maybe she was feeling something deep for Kakashi but her love or rather infatuation for Sasuke served as a hindrance. 

_Move in a little closer_

_Take it to a whisper_

_Just a little louder_

Sakura, Naruto and Sai were training together in the training grounds. Kakashi and Yamato appeared. Sakura gasped.

"You're a little jumpy, Sakura. Don't you want to see us?" Yamato asked with his creepy and disturbing face.

Sakura shook her head and sweat dropped. Kakashi was looking intently at Sakura. She could feel her face redden again. Kakashi sat on a wooden bench Yamato made. He brought out his book but he really wasn't reading. He was observing Sakura. She was like a very pretty fully bloomed rose. She used to be dependent but now she became a strong and attractive kunoichi.

It was high noon and Naruto was hungry. He invited them for ramen.

"I'll pass." They all said together.

Naruto pouted. Nevertheless, he skipped enthusiastically skipped towards Ichiraku's. Yamato had to go to Tsunade's office. Sai said he will be painting. Sakura and Kakashi were left alone. Kakashi closed his book and stood up. He walked towards Sakura. He was so close that he could smell Sakura's scent – strawberries. Sakura looked at Kakashi. He was damn close. Inner Sakura was telling her to confess her feelings towards Kakashi. Kakashi was about to speak up when Sakura told him to shut up.

"Kakashi-sensei, I think I love you…" Sakura said softly that Kakashi wasn't able to hear it.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Kakashi told her.

Sakura grumbled.

"I said, I love you, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura repeated.

Kakashi smiled.

"Drop the honorific... and I love you too." Kakashi said.

Sakura blushed and hugged Kakashi. Kakashi took Sakura's hand when they broke from the hug. He placed it on his cheek. Sakura looked at Kakashi's eye. He nodded. Sakura slowly unmasked Kakashi. She gasped.

"Not what you expected?" Kakashi asked.

"It's way more than I expected." Sakura said.

Kakashi smiled. Sakura wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck. Kakashi bent down a bit and kissed Sakura chastely and passionately.

_Say it again for me _

_Coz I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm the only one who blows your mind_

_Say it again for me_

_It's like the whole world stops to listen when you tell me you're in love_

_Say it again_

Sakura was in Kakashi's apartment, cleaning up.

"Seriously, Kakashi, how do you survive in this kind of place?" Sakura complained.

Kakashi scratched his head. Sakura sighed. She went to Kakashi's room to sort out the laundry. She opened the door and Kakashi's room was a complete mess. The only thing organized was Kakashi's collection of Icha-icha. Sakura picked up Kakashi's shirts, pants and vests. She placed it in the hamper and proceeded to re-arrange Kakashi's room. Kakashi appeared and sat on the bed, watching his girlfriend run around in circles.

"Oh yeah, Kakashi, Ino invited me to a party later." Sakura said.

Kakashi nodded.

"I figured it will be a good opportunity to tell everybody that we're together now." Sakura told him.

Maskless, Kakashi smiled. He stood up and hugged Sakura.

"I love you, Sakura." Kakashi said.

"I love you, too, Kakashi." Sakura told him and kissed his lips.

--

--

--

Sakura and Kakashi stepped inside the noisy and crowded bar. Sakura spotted Ino. She grabbed Kakashi's hand and walked to Ino. Ino greeted her. The rest of their friends and other jounins were there, too.

"Hey, guys, guess what?" Sakura said.

All ears were on Sakura. Sakura nudged Kakashi.

"Sakura's currently my girlfriend." Kakashi announced.

There was a moment of silence. Suddenly, everybody was congratulating the two. Lee was sulking in a corner and Gai couldn't take that Kakashi has defeated him in terms of love. Kakashi sat with his co-jounins while Sakura was telling the girls how it happened. Genma asked Kakashi if he really loves Sakura.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do. Sakura's the only girl who blows my mind." Kakashi said.

_The thing about you is you know how to get me_

_You talk about us like there's no end in sight_

Kakashi appeared and poked Sakura in her ticklish spot. Sakura playfully hit Kakashi. Sakura rested her head on Kakashi's shoulder.

"While I'm in the boring meeting, I thought of you and me. You're gonna live with me after a few months or years, then we're getting married and buy a new house and have three kids." Kakashi said.

Sakura laughed.

"You know, you should pay attention on your meetings." Sakura told him.

_The thing about me is that I really want to let you _

_Open that door and walk into my life_

Kakashi and Sakura had an argument. It was really a small thing but they were in the verge of breaking up. Sakura decided to talk to Kakashi. She found him training with Gai.

"Gai-sensei, may I talk to Kakashi first?" Sakura asked.

Gai agreed and went to jog a hundred laps around Konoha. Kakashi sat on the ground. Sakura tried to heal Kakashi's wounds but he turned away. Sakura sighed. Men and their pride.

"I've had it, Sakura. You're such a neat freak. You're so organized and you've misplaced my Icha-icha books." Kakashi said.

Kakashi stood up. Sakura rolled her eyes and swallowed her pride. She grabbed Kakashi's hand.

"I'm sorry. It's my entire fault. Kakashi, I… I really need you in my life." Sakura said.

Kakashi turned to face Sakura. She was teary eyed. Kakashi smiled and hugged Sakura.

"It's not entirely your fault. I'm sorry, too." Kakashi told her.

_And it feels like it's the first time _

_That anybody's ever brought the sun without the rain_

_And never in my whole life _

_Have I heard words as beautiful when you say my name_

Kakashi was still sleeping. Sakura was lying beside Kakashi. She just moved in his apartment. She observed Kakashi in his sleep. He really was handsome. He's sweet and caring and was way, way better than Sasuke. Kakashi was always there for her, even during her darkest times. He didn't give up on her even though all she had ever thought was Sasuke. It's like Kakashi was the sun after the rain.

"Sakura…" Kakashi said in his sleep.

Sakura smiled and kissed Kakashi's forehead.

_When you tell me you're in love_

_Say it again _


End file.
